Chaos Dwarf Battlefield
The Chaos Dwarf Battlefield is a dungeon accessible after the completion of Forgiveness of a Chaos Dwarf quest. It may be reached through the tunnel by the gold ore vein in the south-west corner of the Keldagrim mines. The Black Guard of Keldagrim battle the Chaos Dwarves of Red Axe here, to prevent them from invading Keldagrim. The main attraction of this dungeon is the Dragon pickaxe, which you can obtain from killing the Red Axe dwarfs as a very rare drop. Other items that attract players are the Hand cannon, a powerful 2-handed ranged weapon that is much cheaper than Karil's crossbow, and its ammo, the Hand cannon shot. Monsters Black Guard of Keldagrim *Black Guard *Black Guard Berserker *Black Guard crossbowdwarf Chaos Dwarves of the Red Axe *Chaos dwarf *Chaos dwarf hand cannoneer *Chaos dwogre Personalities * Colonel Grenda Tactics and Survival When attacking your enemies, they are similar to the Rorarius found in the Monastary of Ascension. If you attack one of the aligned forces monsters, minus the Chaos dworges on the Red Axe, you will attract other enemies from that faction to attack you. For example, attacking a Chaos dwarf will cause other nearby dwarfs and hand cannoneers to attack you, causing a quick death if not careful. Strategies A good strategy to spend a long time on the battlefield is to only attack the Chaos dwogres at first, and then switch to other creatures once they become non-aggressive. This allows you to attack one at a time, greatly reducing food and potion use. Another strategy, for players wishing to attack the dwarves from the start, is to bring a friend or two, who have done the quest, so that the dwarves don't just concentrate on attacking you. A good strategy for players level 80-99, or with low prayer, is to go to the back near the chaos dwogres and wait for one to attack a dwarf, make sure you know which dwarf it is attacking, attack that chaos dwogre watch the dwarf it's attacking, and as soon as the dwarf dies switch on protect from melee. When the dwogre is dead, or ignoring you to attack another dwarf, switch the prayer off. This also works for chaos dwarf hand cannoneers after you have gained tolerance. If you have low life points, you can wait for the dwogre to attack a dwarf, attack the dwogre, when that dwarf dies stop attacking and wait for the dwogre to attack another dwarf, when it does attack it again. Another useful strategy is to utilise the dwarven multicannon. One who is attempting this should always protect range and attack the dwogres first to prevent from getting attacked by their magic. A more efficient way of killing involves 3-5 players going to a coinshare world each using multicannons and all of them piling the dwogres as soon as they spawn. Recommendations Requirements *Forgiveness of a Chaos Dwarf completed Recommended Levels *75+ Attack *75+ Strength *70+ Defence *70+ Constitution *43+ Prayer Recommended equipment *'Full equipment:' Guthan's / Proselyte / Verac's / Bandos / or any armour which gives you a large range and melee defence *'Cape: 'Completionist cape / Soul Wars Cape / TokHaar-Kal / Fire cape / Skillcape / Obsidian / Ardougne Cloak 3 / 4 *'Shield:' (Illuminated) God Book / Falador shield 2 / 3 / 4 / Crystal ward / Dragonfire shield or high range defence shield. *'Necklace:' Demon Horn Necklace / Split Dragontooth Necklace / Unholy symbol / Zamorak Stole or Amulet of Fury / Amulet of Glory *'Boots:' Dragon boots / Bandos Boots / White boots (for Prayer bonus) *'Gloves:' Goliath Gloves / Recipe for Disaster gloves (Barrows/Dragon) / Regen bracelet / Combat bracelet/ White gloves (for Prayer bonus) *'Weapon:' Chaotic rapier / Chaotic longsword/ Abyssal vine whip / Abyssal whip / Saradomin Sword / Godsword (Saradomin recommended) / Dragon scimitar + Dragon battleaxe / Korasi's sword *'Ring:' Ring of Life / Explorer's Ring 3 / 4 / Ring of Wealth *'Aura:' Reverence / Vampyrism / Knock-out Inventory 6-12 Prayer potions, Holy wrench, Monkfish or better, Super sets, Bunyip or better, Bonecrusher if using any of the dungeoneering necklaces to conserve prayer potions, spare aura(s) (optional), and Blood burst or Blood barrage is recommended for getting back lost life points quickly. Reminders * Use Protect from Missiles or Deflect Missiles all the way through (set as quick prayer), unless waiting for cannoneers to become tolerant. * Try not to get piled by the Chaos dwarves. * Aim to attack the cannoneers as they give the best drops. * Constantly check life points and prayer levels. Additional considerations *A slightly more conservative method of prolonging a Chaos Dwarf Battlefield trip initially involves praying protect from ranged and running to the opposite side of the battlefield, near the chaos dwogres. If the chaos dwarves and chaos dwarf hand cannoneers are aggressive, you can either wait approximately 20 minutes for them to become tolerant (will only retaliate if attacked by the player FIRST not while attacking a Black Guard dwarf), or attack the Chaos Dwogres while protecting from melee (see Chaos Dwogre page for best practices). After gaining tolerance, determine which chaos dwarves / chaos hand cannoneers are attacking or being attacked by a Black Guard dwarf and attack accordingly. Players can still be piled by chaos dwarves and hand cannoneers, even after gaining tolerance. *Lower levelled players (less than 100 combat) should consider having a prayer level above 70 if they wish to stay within the Chaos Dwarf Battlefield for extended periods of time, as the cannoneers hit extremely hard (380) and the dwogres hit fairly accurately. Additionally, bringing along the Holy Wrench from the completion of Rum Deal along with the prayer potions will further extend stay times for all players wishing to use protection prayers. Music Music tracks unlocked in this location: * Fight of the Dwarves Trivia * Another bug can occur if a Chaos dwogre is killed near the rocks on the floor. Sometimes, the loot will be dropped on top of the rock but the rock cannot be stood on to collect the drop. Instead, the player will automatically pick it up as if it were on top of a table. You cannot, however, place any item back on the rock, unlike what can be done with a table. *It has been confirmed that wearing an item of Zamorak, such as a cape, does not prevent aggression from the chaos monsters. *The Raptor occasionally visits the Battlefield. nl:Chaos Dwarf Battlefield Category:Keldagrim